The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Limerock Passion’.
The new Coreopsis was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Lancaster, Pa. on Sep. 11, 2001, as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Coreopsis hybrida cultivar Limerock Ruby, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,455. The branch mutation was observed by the Inventor within a population of flowering plants of the cultivar Limerock Ruby.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coreopsis by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Smoketown, Pa., since Jan. 16, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Coreopsis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.